


phantom indulgence

by madburymangler



Series: Phantom Touch [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Euostrath's Descent
Genre: Love, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Slash, Original Universe, Other, Soulmates, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburymangler/pseuds/madburymangler
Summary: a quiet moment between a phantom and a god
Relationships: Iketasos/Nyleein
Series: Phantom Touch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	phantom indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Iketasos belongs to @larkspureee on Twitter, and Nyleein to Danny, her DM.

Darkness has never been something that Iketasos fears. Creatures without names or faces haunt it, to be sure, but of course, they are one of their number. There are few beasts out there that they cannot best, and as for the others... Well, that's what they have Nyleein for.

Either way, they do not fear the dark; rather, they relish in it, in the sharpness and clarity that comes with dim vision.

There is all manner of things to get up to in the dark.

Dusk clings to life with dying tendrils of rose and lavender, but in the clearing where Iketasos waits, the sensuous navy of the night has swallowed them whole. They wait for Nyleein with the hint of a smile on their face even as his arrival shifts into lateness. He will come as he always does, and with him will follow the pleasure of good company.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting long." The voice that sounds behind them is deep, rich with emotion that Iketasos can taste on the tip of their tongue like sweet berries. It is Nyleein, and they hunger for the sight of him.

He is dressed in all whites and grays, luminous against the burgeoning darkness, and idly, Iketasos wonders what magic it might take to make him into their own personal star. It's an idle dream, of course, but they think of the want he has kindled in their heart, the light he has brought to their life.

"No longer than usual," they say, a smile curling at their lips as he dips his head in apology. "Besides, you are worth it."

He flushes, and though it's barely there, Iketasos has not stopped watching him since he'd arrived. "How very like you to tease me so."

"Mm, and I am well within my rights. Tell me, what has made you late this time? Did you find a lovely flower to admire, or were you merely afraid of what you might find lurking in wait for you?"

"The sunset," he confesses, sheepishness drawing his face down into a frown. "It looked especially lovely today, and before I noticed the time, the sun had already sunk below the horizon."

"The _sunset._ I see." They scoff because it is the twinkling lights above them that bring them joy, not the blazing insistence of the sun. Still, they can appreciate beauty; they will make him see reason, though. "Come, let us lay down. I'll endear you to a sight far better than the one that delayed you."

Surprisingly, there is no argument from him. Instead, he strips off his outermost layer to use as a shared pillow for the both of them and waits until they settle in to tangle his hand with theirs, thumb gently stroking against their bared skin. 

They do not do silence, not usually: where there is quiet between them, it is always with a purpose, always with something unspoken rattling in the scant inches between them. This, however, is different; as the constellations bloom against the ripe fullness of the night sky, the importance of the city just a short distance away fades and becomes meaningless.

They are not one for passion, but it is with a full heart that they draw his hand up to their mouth and press a kiss to his ring finger, its bareness tugging at the fragile, fraying strings that compose their soul like an overplayed harp.

They are not one for swooning, but they watch with wide eyes as he reciprocates, his lips lingering for a moment longer than necessary.

They did not think they could be one for loving, but here, swaddled in the cool night air with nothing between them but the heavy weight of history, they know that this is more right than they had ever thought they could be. Perhaps with anyone else, they might be able to resist the siren's call of his mouth against theirs, but they are a creature of indulgence.

There is all manner of things to get up to in the dark, but this one act numbers among their favorite.

When the two of them pull away, panting and desperate, it is with great pleasure, and the sanctity of the starshine is tainted only by the full blasphemous force of their love.

"Better than the sunset?" Iketasos asks, and if they sound smug even to their own ears, it is with good reason.

"You know the answer to that all too well," Nyleein responds.

Just this once, they will not make him say it.

After all, they _do_ know, and it is this knowledge that will warm them for nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/akschoene)


End file.
